Couleurs d'Automne
by Mikishine
Summary: Quand une saison réunit un homme et une femme. One-shot Severus-Hermione


**Mon p'tit blabla : Rien de différent avec la précédente publication si ce n'est que j'avais oublié le disclaimer donc... Les persos et l'univers ne sont pas à moi mais à JKR et blablabla je ne possède que cette petite histoire. **Bonjour tout le monde ! Ça fait un bout de temps que je n'ai rien posté et pourtant j'écris toujours… Oui, oui je vous assure. Actuellement j'ai 5 chapitres, d'une fic sevmione, en correction, j'en prévois 12 au total donc j'ignore quand je commencerai à publier mais bon ça arrivera un jour. En attendant voici un petit one-shot à vous mettre sous la dent, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bye bye, bonne lecture et à bientôt.

**Une dernière chose** : Merci à mon chéri qui a accepté de lâcher son tendre pc pour lire cette petite chose et rajouter tout plein de virgules lol A vrai dire il m'a aussi aidé à me décider entre quelques tournures de phrases. Bref toutes les fautes restantes sont de ma responsabilité, je suis déjà bien contente qu'il m'ait donné son avis faut pas trop en demander non plus.

**Résumé** Quand une saison réunit un homme et une femme.

* * *

°°°

* * *

**Chapitre Unique**** : Couleurs d'Automne **

Prisonnier de l'humidité des bas-fonds du bâtiment, un homme sombre et taciturne, tente vainement de se réchauffer aux flammes de la cheminée. La lueur vacillante, issue de l'âtre et des quelques bougies enchantées, ne suffit pourtant à illuminer ses pensées et bercer son cœur mal-aimé.

L'univers semble avare de couleurs pour lui. La nature ne lui a conféré que le noir à ses cheveux, ses yeux, son âme, et le blanc, le pâle, l'évanescent à sa peau. La fin de la guerre ne lui a pas ramené lumière et arc-en-ciel comme il l'espérait.

Il est toujours le même, rien d'autre qu'un négatif oublié du photographe. Il faut croire qu'il ne sera jamais développé, nimbé de couleurs, le bain révélateur ne dévoilera aucun secret… à moins que pour lui ne fût utilisé qu'une pellicule noir et blanc, on ne se met pas en frais pour un Snape, mais cette idée est par trop déprimante aussi préfère-t-il la reléguer au loin.

Il n'en peut plus, il étouffe ! Dans un tourbillon de cape obsidienne, il se précipite au dehors. Enfin les pâles rayons du soleil automnal caressent son derme clair, il respire un peu mieux. Néanmoins rien ne chatoie.

Il marche en silence, humant les diverses odeurs portées à son nez proéminent par le souffle tiède du vent. La sauvagerie du monde lui paraît bien éloignée de cette toute nouvelle réalité dans laquelle il prend pied. Gravissant la colline, il songe à ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie s'il avait fait un autre choix, emprunté une autre route.

Qu'aurait-elle été sans ce noir qui souille la peau diaphane de son avant-bras ? Cela ne le mène à rien bien entendu. Tandis qu'il se retourne pour contempler Poudlard, son abris, sa geôle, il se prend à penser que, peut-être, la solution consiste à cesser de regarder en arrière.

Ses yeux se posent alors, sur les branches du chêne qui le surplombe. Le vent agite les feuilles rougissantes sous l'étreinte du temps. Il les fixe sans ciller durant une seconde, ou une heure, il ne saurait le dire, et réalise soudainement que ce bruissement est réconfortant et l'arbre chatoyant.

Le soleil est tendre avec son épiderme sensible, l'air doux avec son corps. Ni trop brillant ni trop terne : l'automne voilà une saison qui lui sied.

Un rictus étire ses lèvres, alors qu'il prend conscience qu'un futur, couleur automne, a déjà fait un pas dans sa direction sous les traits d'une jeune femme surprenante, qui lui a tendu la main. Elle arbore des cheveux châtains, des iris cuivrés, un sourire chaleureux et, pour finir, quelques tâches de rousseurs, sur son nez taquin, illuminent son visage.

Il s'élance, sans plus réfléchir, vers sa demeure lorsqu'en chemin une apparition le saisit au cœur. Elle est là, à deux pas, regard porté à l'horizon, boucles brunes ondoyant dans le vent… elle est l'automne. Enfin il commence à réellement pouvoir respirer.

Encore quelques mètres et, d'une voix qu'il ne reconnaît pas, il s'entend lui demander :  
- Un thé en ma compagnie vous conviendrait-il ?

Elle se retourne sans montrer signe d'étonnement, comme si elle avait toujours su qu'il était là… ou comme si elle l'attendait.  
- A la seule condition que vous m'appeliez par mon prénom.

Il hésite un instant, son sourire cerise le convainc.  
- A votre convenance Hermione.

Aussitôt elle lui saisit le bras et l'entraine vers l'avant… le futur.  
- Alors marchons Severus. Je connais un excellent petit salon, où il sera aisé de converser.

Sentant son trouble elle s'enquiert :  
- Vous permettez que je vous appelle Severus ?

Une feuille roussit tourbillonnant à ses pieds lui offre la réponse.  
- Faites à votre convenance.

Satisfaite elle reprend sa route, un homme apaisé dans son sillage.

* * *

°°°

* * *

**Mon 'tit blabla de fin :** Les reviews sont les bienvenues... Le petit bouton bleu en frémit d'avance alors n'hésitez pas. A bientôt... j'espère. 


End file.
